Meet our Children
by Mamzelle Luciole
Summary: La nouvelle génération est assurée. Pour sûr, nos héros ont fait du bon travail ... Des sales gosses en vois-tu en voilà ! Rencontrez et découvrez les enfants de nos héros à travers une série de One Shot !
1. Meet Igneel

Bonjour à vous !

Voilà, donc j'ai voulu me lancer dans ces petites séries de One Shot. C'est ma première fic alors ne me jugez pas trop durement ! En tout cas j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire et découvrir ces individus !

Tout appartient aux créateurs, sauf les fameux enfants ! Si vous désirez qu'un sale gosse passe en priorité sur les autres, faites le moi savoir par commentaire ! Ca me ferait très plaisir d'avoir votre avis.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Igneel Dragneel.<strong>

Allez-y, riez. Je vous entends d'ici. Je vous en prie ! Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, mes meilleurs amis s'amusaient à me répéter sans cesse « l'originalité » de mon prénom jusqu'au jour où Metalicana est venu au monde. Ah ! Ça l'a fait bien taire la demoiselle Redfox ! Elle l'a ramené moins hin !

Non mais plus sérieusement. Igneel. _IGNEEL_. Et ma mère a laissé ce fléau s'abattre sur ma destinée ! Maudit sois tu, Lucy Dragneel, toi qui était incapable de dire non aux idées farfelus de la Salamandre première du nom suite à ton accouchement.

J'étais pas si terrible à expulser quand même ! … Si ? J'ai rien dit.

« NARU ! Barre-toi immédiatement de ma chambre ! Tu comprends pas le concept de « VIE PRIVE » et « ESPACE PERSONNEL » ? »

Une furie saumon me tire la langue alors que je lève difficilement de mon lit, la tignasse blonde qui me sert de cheveux encore plus ébouriffé au naturel. Naru. Elle, elle s'en sort avec un prénom presque normal. Presque, parce que ce prénom a lancé une mode fort déplaisante.

Les Redfox ne savent pas faire dans l'originalité.

Naru se dandine devant moi alors qu'l'oncle Happy vient dans ma chambre. Par Mavis … Ils ont quoi à venir me voir d'un coup ce matin ? Manque plus que le paternel qui débarque pour m'entrainer et ce serait le pompon.

« Mama m'a dit de venir te réveiller. Parce que papa veut te voir manger ton feu avant qu't'aille te faire démolir par Cielle ?

- Elle t'aaaaaaimee ! »

Triple veines d'énervement. Je me lève et balance mon matelas et mes oreillers sur les envahisseurs de mon espace vital en crachant du feu, ce qui déclare l'hilarité de ma frangine et les appels à l'aide de l'Exceed.

CIELLE FULLBUSTER ? ELLE ? Me battre ? AH ! Laissez-moi rire ! Cette foutue Princesse des Glaces auraient bien trop peur de se casser un ongle ! Chochotte ! Pimbèche ! Mégère ! Démon ! Satan ! Et ma mère veut que j'épouse cette nana ? JAMAIS ! Heureusement mon père partage cet avis.

Jamais au grand jamais un Dragneel n'épousera un Fullbuster. Plutôt vivre à jamais sur un moyen de locomotion.

Et ça vaut aussi pour Naru.

Même si mon meilleur ami se trouve être un Fullbuster, nudiste à ses heures perdus. Mais c'est différent. C'est Sky. C'est mon pote, avec lui on fuit Lame comme la peste. Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas Lame ?

Ah ah. Les malheureux que voici. Fuyez pendant qu'il est encore temps ou bien–

« Maman ! Iggy il recommence à se parler tout seul dans la tête et donc à faire peur !

- Laisse mon bébé, c'est la crise d'ado ! »

Maman. Je t'aime aussi.

Finalement je me décide à prendre la gamine de dix étés – oui chez les Dragneels on compte en été – par les aisselles et à la soulever jusqu'à la cuisine où je retrouve ma mère, tranquillement installée avec son ventre prêt à exploser, en train de manger un petit déjeuner plus copieux que nécessaire. Laissez-moi deviner, Virgo est en cuisine ?

« Bonjour Prince, voici votre petit déjeuner, souhaitez-vous me punir maintenant ?

- Oh, avec plaisir ma petite Virgo adoré ! Penchez toi donc en avant que je te–

- IGGY ! »

Ah douce voix maternelle. Naru m'insulte de pervers, de dépravé et d'hérétique. Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas chercher à comprendre la logique du cerveau de ma sœur de dix ans, c'est une Dragneel et elle a les cheveux de mon père. Je vous laisse déduire le reste.

Ma mère bougonne encore un peu avant de renvoyer Virgo – tout en la remerciant pendant que je lui promettais discrètement une nuit de folie youhou – et de se tourner vers moi. Je n'aime pas quand ma mère me regarde, en fait je préfère quand ma mère ou mon père oublie ma présence le matin. Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai dix-sept ans.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que mon père ne souhaite qu'une chose : m'entrainer encore et encore. Parce que ma mère n'a qu'un sujet à la bouche : le futur bébé à naitre et ma vie sentimentale qui frôlait le zéro absolu. Alors autant m'entrainer pendant des heures avec mon père pour entendre à la fin « _tu es bien mon fils, je suis fier de toi_ », c'est cool, ça me plait, ou bien entendre parler de ma potentielle petite sœur ou petit frère – faite que ce soit un garçon – ça passe encore, c'est la famille … Autant entendre parler du fait que je n'ai toujours pas eu mon premier baiser, c'est limite !

Non mais sérieusement ! Ma mère est une romantique née ! Elle n'arrête pas de me raconter ses exploits passés avec papa, mais que je sache, à dix-sept ans, sa vie sentimentale c'était aussi le **néant** !

« Alors tu vas prendre une mission aujourd'hui ? Ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas parti. »

Oh ? Miracle ! Les missions ! Le pognon ! Ça, ça me parlait.

« Erin ne voulait pas laisser Cielle derrière.

- Vraiment ? C'est une gentille fille !

- Tu déconnes ? Je préférerai que Cielle se décide ! Y'en a marre qu'elle fasse yoyo entre MA team et celle des bébés. »

Ma mère soupire avant de me faire la morale. Blabla, on ne doit pas juger les autres équipes, blabla, ils sont tout aussi bons que nous, blabla, un jour ils seront peut-être choisi pour les Grands Jeux Magiques pendant que nous on serait sur le banc de touche … Enfin bref, rien de bien intéressant.

Naru me fusille du regard. Dans le groupe des bébés se trouve Simon. Pour vous donner une idée, c'est le petit frère de Lame. Vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai dit à propos de Lame ? Voilà. Et bien Simon ce fut le premier petit ami de ma sœur. Oui ils ont quatre ans de différence. Oui mon père et moi avons eu des pulsions meurtrières.

Pourquoi nous n'avons rien fait ?

Oh, c'est très simple. Lame Scarlett-Fernandes et Simon Scarlett-Fernandes. Voilà, on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Mais heureusement, maintenant ils ne sont plus ensemble. Mais sont restés bon amis … Et vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? Quand elle déclame toute fière, avec sa foutue allure de princesse, que Simon est le grand frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Ingrate ! Je t'en foutrai des frères moi. Tch.

Alors que je rumine, le nez dans mon chocolat bouillant, Happy et Naru se regardent avant de sourire. Mais, _ce sourire_-là.

« Mama, tu sais, moi je sais de qui est amoureux Iggyggy. »

Je m'étouffe. Je recrache mon chocolat. Je me meurs. Ma mère m'ignore et fixe la traitresse avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Qui ça ?

- NARU ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD ON FILE ! »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire ouf que je cours déjà à toute allure hors de la maison en trainant la démone par le col. Je suis peut-être rouge écarlate mais je m'en tamponne le coquillard. Entre Dragneel on est pas censé se trahir ! On pourri les Redfox, les Strauss, les Dreyar, les Fullbuster … Tout le monde SAUF sa famille ?

Elle ricane.

Je sais ce qui va se passe.

« Bah alors … t'as peur que maman aille s'extasier auprès de tatie Levy ? »

Oui. Non. En fait j'avais pas du tout envie qu'Erin Redfox apprenne que j'en pinçais pour elle. Et j'avais encore moins envie de croiser la route d'un Gajeel Redfox en proie à des pulsions meurtrière parce que son unique fille, sa princesse – qui pour mon plus grand malheur possède des similitudes physiques tel que la taille semblable à sa mère – face à un potentiel concurrent pour le cœur de sa fille.

Et c'est même pas elle l'héritière Dragon Slayer de sa famille.

« Ferme là. C'est qu'une amie. Et elle est chiante aussi ! »

Terriblement chiante. Râleuse aussi … Elle s'énerve pour un rien et voue un culte à ses parents. « _Le couple parrrrrfait_ ». Peuh. Mais elle est aussi plutôt mignonne, plate certes, mais sacrément mignonne. Avec ses cheveux bruns, son serre-tête d'acier avec le mignon petit papillon de métal … Ses grands yeux marrons qui m'envoient des éclairs dès que j'ose dire quelque chose vis-à-vis des prénoms de ses frères. Ouais. Erin est canon.

Mais son père, lui, c'est un boulet de canon. Et je tiens à ma vie.

« Chiante peut-être mais t'es bien contente qu'elle soit dans ton équipe ! »

Hum. Pas faux. Au début j'avais voulu que notre équipe se nomme Dragon's Heirs. Manque de peau, à part ma brunette, Fai, Sky et Cielle n'étaient pas des gosses de Dragon Slayers. Alors on s'était simplement baptisé, humblement, Team « Plus fort que toi ».

J'ai dit _humblement_.

Fairy Tail n'avait pas changé. En fait, aussi loin que je souvienne, elle avait toujours été cette espèce de boucan constant, chaleureux et accueillant. C'était en quelque sorte ma seconde maison. Je m'y savais la bienvenue.

Alors, quand Naru et moi entreront dans la Guilde, en défonçant la porte et en hurlant, sous les crissements de l'oncle Laxus, on entendrait des réponses à la cantonade. Sky me sauterait dessus pendant que son idiote de jumelle tentera de me geler les fesses. Lame viendrait nous calmer et Erin se moquerait de moi par derrière. Et évidement je n'oserai rien dire, car les hommes de la famille Redfox seront aux aguets.

Loumia tenterait désespérément de motiver les membres de son groupe à prendre une mission pendant que Galaté et Maka viendront nous saluer.

Puis, dans l'après-midi, mon père rentrerait de mission. Epuisé. Il ferait son éternel sourire et m'ébouriffera les cheveux en me demandant si j'avais progressé en deux jours.

Je l'enverrai pètre. Il ira chouiner auprès de m'man.

Et je serai heureux. Même sans ma jolie brune au bras. Car tout serait parfait.

_Quoique._

J'ai un peu la rage d'être le seul Dragon Slayer nouvelle génération sans Exceed.


	2. Meet Lame

Tadamm !

Me voici déjà avec un second One Shot où nous entendrons cette fois parler du fils d'une certaine rousse dont la puissance n'est plus à prouver ! Je tiens aussi à remercier tout particulièrement** GreyFullbuster2a**, **Lunara-chan**, **joandra777** et **Jujulamiss **pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur ! Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire.

En espérant que cet OS vous plaise autant que le précédent

* * *

><p>Lambda Illustrous était un jeune mage plein d'ambition originaire de la ville de Magnolia. Et comme beaucoup d'autre individu de son statut à Fiore, son but était de rejoindre une guilde. Et quelle chance ! N'y avait-il donc pas dans sa ville natale une Guilde réputée dans tout le pays ? Cette Guilde qui, chaque année, faisait rêver la petite fille avec sa merveilleuse Fantasia et avec sa réputation. De plus, tous leurs mages étaient très appréciés par une grande majorité de la ville …<p>

Oui. Lambda Illustrous voulait rejoindre la Guilde Fairy Tail. A n'en pas douter une seule seconde. Alors, c'était la fleur au fusil, tremblant d'excitation qu'il poussa la porte de la guilde.

Une chaise vola soudainement au-dessus de sa tête.

Oh. Comme c'était charmant. Tellement. Notre vaillant Lambda déglutit avant d'avancer tel un robot en regardant autour de lui, espérant trouver quelqu'un pour le renseigner. Il put « admirer » divers éclatement de sentiments … Comme une bataille entre une demoiselle qui parlait d'elle à la troisième personne et un blondinet cracheur de feu, ou bien un bras de fer entre un gamin couvert de piercing et une hystérique à lunette – bras de fer qui ressemblait plus à un concours d'hurlements qu'autre chose – et qu'y avait-il dans le coin gauche ? Oh mais !

Mais oui ! N'était-ce donc pas le grand Nexus, le fils du chef de la guilde et mage de rang S, en train de boire là-bas, à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux écarlates en train de déguster un gateau ?

Mais. Mais. Si. Il était connu pour tellement de choses, tellement d'exploits, tellement de conquêtes !

Mais cela était une autre histoire.

Lambda était amoureux. Oui. C'était sûr. Néanmoins une petite main, douce et gracile, vient lui tapoter l'épaule et lentement il se retourna, une aura sombre autour de lui. Qui osait venir le déranger alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de croiser le chemin de son idole de toujours ?

Tel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la longue chevelure verte et le visage doux si caractéristique qui définissait la coqueluche du _Sorcerer Mag_ ? Oh ! Il avait devant lui la si parfaite et mage de rang S, Edelweis Justin. Il sentit soudainement l'hémoglobine quitter son corps par les narines.

Si PARFAITE !

Elle pencha la tête, légèrement gênée.

« Vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ? »

_Vous_. Elle avait dit vous.

« Je. Je. J… J'ai-ai-aimerai b-b-beaucoup re-re-rejoindre la gu-guilde ! »

Voilà ! Il l'avait dit ! Edelweis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire.

« Un nouveau compagnon ! »

Elle joignit ses mains avant de lui faire signe de l'accompagner vers le comptoir.

« Tu désires quelque chose avant que l'on ne parle de ton adhésion ? »

Lambda voulu pleurer de joie, c'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait.

« Je… J'ai vu un garçon manger un gâteau. J'aimerai bien avoir le même … si possible ! »

Edelweis cligna des yeux avant de chercher dans la salle le garçon mangeant du gâteau. Elle fixa longuement puis posa son regard sur le nouveau venu.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu veux un fraisier ? »

Le garçon acquiesça. Après tout, les fraises, en cette saison, c'était tout simplement exquis. Edelweis ne détacha pas son regard, le jugeant, les sourcils légèrement froncé. Etait-il fou ou tout simplement suicidaire ? Elle en avait vu des idiots du haut de ses vingt ans, mais à ce point … Pourtant il semblait très sérieux.

**Le fou**.

Lambda lui, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d'incompréhension. Il avait quelque chose sur le visage ? Non pas qu'être fixé ainsi par la si populaire Edelweis Justin le dérangeait plus que ça mais quand même. Cela en devenait indécent !

Oh ? Etait-elle tombée amoureuse de son charme ravageur ?

Héhé. En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

« Maman ! Pourrais-tu ramener une part de fraisier pour le nouveau s'il te plait ? »

Oh mon dieu ! La si célèbre Mirajane Justin ! Elle était là ! En face de lui ! Elle était apparu comme par magie et regardait le nouveau venu comme s'il était fou avant de faire un immense sourire !

« En voilà un courageux ! Bonne chance mon garçon ! »

_Hin ? Pardon ?_

Et pourquoi soudainement les trois quart de la guilde s'était arrêtée pour le regarder. Cela en devenait légèrement gênant.

« Hey mate moi ça 'Ana ! Un suicidaire ! » Fit remarquer une petite demoiselle à cheveux noir en tapant dans le dos d'un jeune homme percé.

Le dit percé se mit à ricaner alors qu'un percé, plus petit – mon dieu, était-ce une nouvelle mode ? – et à la tignasse bleu se frottait les mains avant de sortir son portefeuille.

« Toutes mes économies que Lame le tue.

- Toutes mes économies que Lame le torture ! »

Plusieurs membres de la guilde se levèrent pour participer à ce jeu, sous le regard d'incompréhension du nouveau venu.

Peut-être ferait-il mieux de fuir ? Non ? Car soudainement, sa confiance en soi disparaissait petit à petit … Un cri strident de la furie aux cheveux ondulés brun en queue de cheval haute – vous savez, celle qui se battait contre une espèce de salamandre blonde au début du chapitre ! – puis elle se mit à tirer le bras d'un garçon, torse nu étrangement, au visage blasé.

« Mais ! Arretez ! Un peu de compassion … Quand Cielle a fait l'erreur de manger une part de gâteau alors qu'il n'était pas en mission, Cielle a cru qu'elle n'allait pas y survivre !

- Cielle … S'il te plait, arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne. Tu sais très bien le faire. »

Le bruit d'une assiette que l'on pose sur une table attira soudainement son attention. Il regarda sur le comptoir où se trouvait désormais une magnifique part de fraisier. Pourquoi ce fraisier lui donnait soudainement beaucoup moins envie ?

Un rire attira son attention sur sa droite, où se trouvait un homme, aux cheveux bleus et avec un étrange tatouage qui le fixait, la tête appuyée dans sa main.

Il voulait sa photo peut-être ?

« Tu ne devrais pas. Erza reste très tolérante vis-à-vis de ses gâteaux tant qu'elle peut en avoir … Mais Lame lui… »

Et il se remit à rire légèrement. Non mais. Il regarda le gâteau. Enervé. Et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Soudainement, l'ambiance à la guilde devint plus lourde.

Un bruit de chaise qui tombait résonna dans la guilde. A côté de Nexus, Lame Scarlett-Fernandes se tenait debout devant son assiette vide, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Intéressant. Très interessant. Personne ne m'avait ainsi défié depuis Naru. »

La principale intéressée glapit avant d'aller se cacher dans les bras de sa mère. Lambda lui, chercha dans sa tête où avait-il offensé le jeune homme.

« Saches, camarade » Lame se rapprochait, son visage sûr de lui. « Que je n'autorise que ma mère et mon jeune frère Simon à prendre possession d'une part de ces gâteaux. »

Lame sorti lentement son épée de son fourreau. _Lame_. Lame Scarlett-Fernandes.

« Si tu veux avoir le droit de manger mes fraisiers, tu devras d'abord me battre ! »

Après cette rencontre, Lambda ne rejoignit pas Fairy Tail. Mais les Blue Pegasus, après une semaine à l'hopital. Ce garçon aux cheveux courts écarlates, au visage si droit, si honnête, si confiant, hantant ses nuits encore et encore.

Tout ça à cause d'une trop grande gourmandise.


	3. Meet the Twins

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Me revoici pour un nouvel OS, cette fois je suis retournée sur du interne ! Mais tout d'abord je tiens encore à remercier **Jujulamiss**, **GreyFullbuster2a**, **joandra777** et **Lunara-chan** pour leur commentaire. Ils sont une équipe qui gagne et qui pète tout et je devrais même leur dédier une carte de fidélité si cela continu ! Encore un grand merci à vous quatre pour vos commentaires qui me motivent vraiment à continuer !

Ce chapitre là comporte beaucoup moins de dialogue et est légèrement différent mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Ma petite sœur – lui en déplaise, car je suis né le premier et donc revendique mon titre d'ainé – est sans nulle doute la digne héritière de ma mère. Certes, c'est une mage des glaces, à tendance nudiste comme tout bon Fullbuster qui se respecte, mais elle n'en reste pas moins beaucoup plus similaire à notre mère.<p>

Cielle Fullbuster est en effet une boule d'hyper émotivité quand il s'agit du garçon qui lui a tapé dans l'œil. Oui. Avec le _sama_ qui va avec. Allant jusqu'à le suivre comme son ombre et intervertir régulièrement entre notre équipe et celle de _l'élu de son cœur_ pour le voir encore plus souvent.

Je suis son jumeau et je passe moins de temps avec elle que cet idiot de Metalicana qui évidement s'en fou comme de l'an X40.

A la limite, elle aurait pu trouver n'importe qui, je veux dire … Elle fait quand même un bonnet C à seulement 15 ans ! Même Iggy, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'engueuler avec elle, admet que ma sœur est sacrément mignonne. Bon. Il dira toujours que sa Redfox est la plus merveilleuse mais son père est Natsu Dragneel, il n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude.

…

Enfin vous m'avez compris.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas 'Ana, il est plutôt cool quand on oublie qu'il m'a explosé le bras quand on avait onze et dix ans, simplement parce que **sans le vouloir**, j'avais fait pleurer sa sœur ainée. J'insiste sur le côté accidentel de la chose, car même aujourd'hui, mes propres parents doutent de mon innocence !

Je suis innocent ! Je soupçonne même Erin Redfox d'avoir simulé les larmes ! Tomber d'un arbre, quand on s'appelle Redfox, c'est rien du tout oui ! Et évidement, quand cette histoire revient sur le tapis, Erin – qui a seize ans bordel ! seize ans ! – se met à avoir la larme à l'œil. Que quelqu'un remarque que cette créature des plus immondes se moque de moi pour m'attirer mille souffrances !

Y'a pas marqué _victime_ sur mon front !

Quoique … Vu comment la malchance s'acharne sur moi. Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Je suis officiellement considéré comme un bourreau des cœurs, un coureur de jupons – oui j'ai détrôné Loki, chouette hin ? – exhibitionniste notoire sans oublier toutes les fois où j'ai fini en garde à vue pour atteinte à la pudeur ! Oh je suis aussi classé comme « horrible salaud blasé » et « briseurs de cœurs ». Mon père se demande ce qu'il a raté dans mon éducation et ma mère veut me séquestrer de peur qu'une des filles à qui j'aurai brisé le cœur vienne me tuer.

Alors. Vous me croyez toujours chanceux ? Je suis innocent bon sang !

J'suis beau, y'a pas à chercher midi à quatorze heure, je ressemble physiquement à mon père donc je suis beau ! Je m'entraine régulièrement aussi donc je suis canon même. Mais bon sang ! J'ai pas souhaité être un nudiste ! Je suis un mage d'eau comme ma mère, tout ça c'est à cause des gênes Fullbuster ! Et non désolé, je ne contrôle pas encore tout ça …

Donc oui, parfois je me retrouve à marcher à poil dans la ville … Sans que je m'en rende compte. Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un pervers !

Et puis cette réputation de bourreau des cœurs etc … Que neni ! C'est juste qu'il parait que des filles viennent m'aborder pour se confesser et que je les envoie voir ailleurs un peu brusquement. Mais … Comment je pouvais seulement deviner qu'elles venaient pour ce genre de chose ! C'était pas écrit sur leur visage !

Bon peut-être que si.

Mais je ne l'avais pas compris ! Je n'ai jamais eu de petites amies, je n'ai jamais embrassé de filles – ou de garçons – et je suis toujours puceau.

**Je suis innocent !**

A l'inverse, ma sœur, elle, est cruelle. Croyez-moi, quand vous êtes entre elle et Metalicana, vaut mieux gentiment se mettre sur le côté et attendre qu'elle est déversée tout son amour. C'est mieux pour vous et surtout pour moi.

Parce que c'est qui qui doit se taper les crises de larmes de sa sœur quand elle rentre le cœur brisé à cause de cet immonde percé ? C'est bibi ! Oh bien sûr parfois, notre mère est là aussi et la console du mieux qu'elle peut, mais malheureusement quand il y a des jumeaux, vous avez toujours un dominant et un dominé.

Je suis le dominé.

Je dois donc tout supporter. Entre ses crises de larmes, ses crises d'amour transi et ses crises de shopping. Mais bon. Pour revoir le sourire sur le visage de ma petite sœur, je serai prêt à tout je crois.

« Cielle est tellement heureuse que tu sois là, Sky. Sans toi, Cielle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait. »

Ses mots étaient touchants donc généralement on se prenait la main ou je la serrais dans mes bras. Mais je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle ferait si je n'étais pas là ! Cielle aurait foncé chez Erin et la demoiselle lui aurait proposé d'utiliser quelque Runes pour châtier son propre petit frère.

C'était dingue quand même … la façon dont Erin avait facilement deviné les sentiments de ma sœur pour son frère – quoique … ils sont assez visible – mais est complètement incapable de voir que Iggy est transi d'amour. Planche à pain va.

Elle m'agace.

Oui c'est mon amie ? Et Alors ?

Enfin, je suis au centre de tout ça. Moi. L'éternel célibataire devant subir les humeurs de sa sœur et de sa mère et les tentatives de démonstration d'amour _très_ maladroite de mon paternel. Parfois j'ai tellement envie de lui dire que sa petite princesse des neiges est folle amoureuse d'Ana.

Là ça serait drôle.

Outre le fait que tous les pères de Fairy Tail s'amusent gaiement à comparer la force de leurs enfants, ils les estiment aussi. Gray Fullbuster reconnait – avec difficulté certes et uniquement dans le privé – que les autres gosses sont de très bons mages. Metalicana est, par exemple, le futur Iron Dragon Slayer. Il est impétueux, arrogant, soumis à sa sœur, entêté mais on peut toujours compter sur lui.

Je vous pari combien que le jour où mon père apprend que ma frangine envisage des relations très intimes avec 'Ana que de « mage fiable » il passe au rang de « petit punk de seconde zone percé de partout » ?

Ma mère m'a interdit de faire l'expérience.

« Juvia n'a pas envie de devoir enfermer son amour dans une prison d'eau pour le reste de ses jours ! »

Je suis toujours persuadé que cela pourrait être très amusant.

C'est peut-être ça le souci avec la précédente génération de Fairy Tail. Ils ont tout affronté, alors maintenant, leur unique occupation est de veillé sur leur descendance. Leur héritage vivant. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je doute de pouvoir un jour réaliser un _Union Raid _avec Cielle.

Elle serait capable de me geler par accident. Oui ça lui arrive, mais étrangement uniquement à moi.

Même Fai n'y a pas le droit ! Et pourtant c'est pas une tendre cette nana … Tellement … tellement … garçon manqué. Je veux dire, elle est née fille alors ça ne sert fichtrement à rien d'hurler « _AGIS COMME UN HOMME, PREND EXEMPLE SUR MOI_ » toutes les dix secondes ! On a tellement de mal à la comprendre.

Surtout moi.

Je veux dire … Ses sœurs sont quand même des bombasses bien formées ! Quand je tente de lancer le sujet de comprendre où est-ce que cela a foiré chez Fai, Erin m'envoi dans le décor. Et évidement, pas question de compter sur mon meilleur ami pour me défendre quand sa dulcinée me frappe.

Franchement, un dragon amoureux, ça craint.

Néanmoins, je dois avouer que depuis que je fais des missions avec ces trois-là, voire seulement deux quand Cielle décide d'aller faire les yeux doux à 'Ana, je m'amuse véritablement.

Est-ce que les fées ont une queue ? Oui ou Non ? Une énigme éternelle est une source constante d'aventures. C'est ça la guilde Fairy Tail … Une éternité d'aventure avec une famille plus grande et plus lié qu'elle ne le sera jamais. C'est la première chose que Luxus nous a dit le jour où Cielle et moi devinrent officiellement des membres de la guilde.

Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas ?

Ah, c'est que vous n'êtes pas dans une bonne guilde alors. Fairy Tail. La guilde qui a vu grandir mon père, la guilde qui a accueilli ma mère. La guilde qui ne voit en face d'elle que l'immense ciel bleu et libérateur.

« Bordel, Sky ! T'arrête un peu de regarder les mouches voler ? On a trouvé une mission à 70 000 ! On fonce mon pote ! »

Une aventure continuelle.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas la vie de ma mère ou de mon père. Mais j'ai mes compagnons. Ma famille. Alors mon aventure ne pourra être que grandiose elle aussi.


	4. Meet the Redfox Family

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour un OS - cette fois un peu plus court que les autres.**

**Mais avant toute chose je tenais à remercier profondément _Lunara-chan_ et _GreyFullbuster2a_ d'avoir été à nouveau au rendez vous pour ce troisième chapitre, voir qu'elles sont toujours là me fait un bien fou. Et je tenais aussi à remercier _Holidays_ (qui est une fanfikeuse que j'aime beaucoup pour son travail) d'être venu lire ma fiche mais aussi _FairyTail-OS_ et _Loupiote54_ d'avoir donné une chance à ma fic.**

**Je sais que pour vous, cela va vous paraitre bénin, mais tout ce support que vous m'apportez me fait véritablement chaud au coeur, moi la toute petite nouvelle dans le domaine de la fiction. J'ai atteint les 500 vues et pour moi c'est tout simplement énorme ! Peut-être que je m'emballe pour rien mais je tenais véritablement à vous remercier, car quand on revient de vacances et qu'on voit ça, on se dit simplement que le Fandom Fairy Tail offre vraiment sa chance à tout le monde et ça vous donne envie de vous défoncer pour les lecteurs.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre plaira autant que les précédents ! Encore merci !**

* * *

><p>Gale était le dernier né de la fratrie Redfox. Néanmoins avec ses cheveux bleus, les gens avaient plutôt tendance à l'appeler Mcgarden, agaçant prodigieusement ses deux ainés, ainsi que l'alpha de la famille. Oh. Vous pensez à Gajeel Redfox ? Non non, loin de là. Si monsieur le Dragon d'Acier était certes un maitre sur le champ de bataille, passé le portique de la maison familiale, c'était Madame Levy Redfox qui prenait les choses en main. Et non pas qu'elle avait honte de son nom de famille … Mais Madame n'appréciait guère que l'on fasse des différences entre ses enfants.<p>

Erin était certes brune, mais avait les cheveux court et portait un serre-tête ! Certes, sertie de clous, mais tout de même. De plus la magie de son premier enfant était fortement similaire à la sienne. Metalicana – dit 'Ana pour son plus grand malheur – était beaucoup, beaucoup plus proche de son père. De par le caractère, la magie et la corpulence. Même les piercings ! Mais Levy avait gagné une victoire.

Metalicana n'aurait le droit de se laisser pousser les cheveux comme son père qu'à l'âge de seize ans ! Cela donnait deux ans de répit à sa mère pour trouver un autre moyen de pression.

Puis il y avait Gale, de son vrai prénom Charlie. Mais, à l'instar de Nexus, son véritable prénom ne fut utilisé uniquement que pour les grandes occasions.

Les menaces de mort de sa tendre mère quand elle vit son bébé de dix ans percé par exemple.

_Les trois enfants souffrent encore aujourd'hui pour leur père_.

Gale s'entrainait à la magie, une magie très compliquée. A un moment, il avait hésité à se tourner vers la magie des Runes, comme sa sœur. Tout de même, l'idée de sceller sa chambre pour ne laisser entrer personne à part elle-même c'était du génie !

Gajeel n'en tenait plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'antre de son unique fille.

Mais non, le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait décidé de se tourner vers le Metal Maker. Très dur, très complexe mais il pouvait y arriver. Grâce au ciel, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il avait obtenu le cerveau de sa mère et qu'il aurait sans doute le droit à la corpulence de son père.

Pauvre Erin, unique rase-motte chez les enfants.

Ce jour-là, Gale était dans sa chambre, en train d'étudier un livre de magie, assis à l'envers, les jambes contre le mur et le dos contre son lit. Et malgré le volume sonore de son casque à son maximum, le bleu pouvait entendre son père hurler – rugir – dans le salon. _Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?_

Gale passa sa tête à travers la porte et vit Metalicana en train de ronger son frein, pencher au-dessus de la rambarde d'escalier. Venom – une charmante petite exceed toute noire et au caractère particulièrement capricieux et fille de leur cher oncle Lily – était assise sur cette dite rambarde et soupirai.

« Il se passe quoi ? »

La question était posée. L'exceed et 'Ana se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et si Venom semblait sereine, 'Ana semblait bien sur le point de tuer quelqu'un.

« Ce qu'il se passe ?! Ce qu'il se passe ?! Cet enfoiré de Salamandre Junior a proposé _à notre sœur_ de se rendre chez lui pour une soirée film. »

Ah. Oui. Gale en avait presque oublié ce détail. Son père et Metalicana avait énormément de mal avec le concept de « garçon » quand il était question de l'ainée.

« Il n'a invité qu'elle ? »

L'exceed soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Toute son équipe est invitée, mais tu connais ton père et ton frère. Dès qu'il est question dans la même phrase des mots « erin », « garçon », « soir », c'est la fin du monde.

-Je vais te mettre dans un couvent jeune fille ! Tu m'entends. **JAMAIS** ! Moi vivant, **JAMAIS**, tu ne sortiras avec le fils de Salamandre ! Ni qui que ce soit ! Il faudra qu'il soit plus fort que moi ! Et encore ! »

Gale se gratta la joue. Etait-ce le moment de leur dire que leur précieuse Erin avait déjà échangé son premier baiser ? Certes pas avec ce pauvre Igneel mais tout de même.

« C'est qu'une soirée, faut dédramatiser.

-**QUOI **? CHARLIE REDFOX MCGARDEN C'EST TOI QUI A DIT CA ? »

Là. Vous voyez ? Vous la ressentez la menace de mort ? Le prénom, les deux noms de famille – alors que Gale peut vous l'assurer, sur sa carte d'identité, il n'y a que le Redfox – et le hurlement de démon. Vous le sentez le Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier en train de proteger son territoire.

« Bon c'est pas grave. Je demanderai à M'man. »

Levy. La toute puissance de cette famille. Erin afficha un sourire victorieux à son père et 'Ana manqua de s'étouffer. Venom soupira pour la énième fois et tira sur l'oreille de Metalicana.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que cela finirait comme ça. »

En bas, Gajeel était devenu rouge et tentait de trouver quoi répondre. Mais Erin le savait. Elle avait gagné. Au sein du cocon familial, les femmes avaient le pouvoir. Levy dominait Gajeel et Erin dominait ses cadets.

Pourquoi les êtres les plus petits de cette terre avaient donc un tel pouvoir ?

Pas que ça gênait Gale. Il finissait toujours par se ranger du côté de sa sœur et de sa mère. Le parti des gagnants vous voyez ? Non parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas oublier, c'était que sa mère s'opposait toujours à ce qu'il fasse des missions, alors l'avoir dans la poche, c'était presque essentiel.

Erin monta les marches, fière comme un paon avant d'aller dans sa chambre, non sans faire au revoir à Metalicana qui se mit à rugir en cœur avec son père.

Mais. Si vraiment cela les dérangeait tant que ça, pourquoi est-ce que ces deux nigauds ne disaient pas tout simplement à l'ainée de la famille qu'Igneel Dragneel aurait bien aimé passé cette soirée _UNIQUEMENT_ en tête à tête avec elle ?

Non ? Vraiment pas ?

« Je suis rentrée ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Gale sourit et retourna dans sa chambre. Oh il pouvait déjà prédire ce qui allait venir. Ce soir, Erin irait chez les Dragneel accompagnée de Sky et de Fai – pour le plus grand déplaisir du blondinet cracheur de feu – et son père reniflerait de haut en bas sa fille le lendemain matin.

Après tout, on ne sait jamais si ce fou de Dragneel osait marquer sa sœur comme sienne.

Peut-être que lui aussi voudrait sa mort finalement.


	5. Meet my Dear Friend

**TATATAA !**

**Me revoici déjà pour cette fois un chapitre un peu HS. Pour vous dire, il est extrêmement court. Je le considère même comme étant le _chapitre 4.5._ Je l'ai écris suite à une relecture des scans ... Et je me suis dis "allez soyons fou". Il s'agit donc d'une forme de _label SPPS_ car même si ce sont Naru et Lucy qui font l'action, le personnage central à mes yeux est _Aquarius_ ! Je rend donc honneur à tous ces fanfikeurs qui écrivent sur le label SPPS !**

**Ensuite, je tiens aussi, encore et toujours à remercier _Lunara-chan_ d'être là. Maintenant elle fait partie de la famille, elle possède une chambre chez moi. Néanmoins je tiens aussi à faire un énorme calin à _Holidays_, _FairyTail_-_Os_ et _Loupiote54_ qui commencent à devenir des habituées et à prendre régulièrement des consommations dans cette petite fic.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre 4.5 ! Enjoy !**

**ATTENTION RISQUE DE SPOIL !**

* * *

><p>« Je vais t'attraper ! »<p>

L'enfant tenta vainement de contenir ses gloussements, ses deux petites mains sur la bouche. Naru n'avait pas plus de six ans à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, la gamine pouvait se rappelait sans problème des moindres détails de cette journée.

Elle revoyait les jambes de sa mère, longues et fines, marcher à pas de loup autour de la table, simulant de ne pas entendre son enfant. Naru imaginait le sourire amusait de sa mère sur son visage, les cheveux en bataille. Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, son père était parti avec Iggy pour sa toute première mission sérieuse.

Mais elle, l'enfant toute mignonne, avait d'autre projet. Comme jouer à cache-cache avec cette mère qu'elle aimait tant.

Quand Lucy fut à l'opposé de la sortie menant au couloir, la petite créature à couette sortie de sa cachette en poussant un petit cri strident – effrayant ce pauvre Plue au passage – avant de courir à toute hâte dans la chambre de ses parents.

« OH ! La maligne ! Elle était cachée ! »

Naru soupirait toujours en se remémorant cette phrase. Sa mère était une de ces personnes qui s'adressaient à des petits comme s'ils étaient idiots. A l'inverse de leur père qui leur parlait le plus naturellement au monde.

L'enfant toute mignonne sauta sur le lit de ses parents et chercha une cachette. Vite vite. Avant que maman n'arrive et ne lui fasse subir la terrible technique des guillis ! Même Maka – le fils Rowen comme aimait l'appeler Lucy à l'époque – n'y résistait pas quand sa maman lui en faisait !

Naru-Naru chercha vainement avant de finalement ouvrir tous les tiroirs ! Peut-être pourrait-elle se cacher dedans ? La version que donne Naru aujourd'hui quand elle raconte l'histoire était qu'elle cherchait de l'argent, ni plus ni moins.

Rapidement tous les vêtements volèrent, tous les bijoux, absolument tout. Même cette jolie boite de nacre, décoré de coquillage n'y réchappa pas. Mais un bruit attira l'attention de la petite fille. Le joli coffret blanc aux si jolis coquillages s'étaient ouvert, brusquement. Un petit cousin de soie violette reposait dedans, et non loin de la petite boite, une clé d'or.

Une clé d'or cassée.

Naru-Naru connaissait bien les clés d'or. Elle voulait devenir une constellationniste, comme sa mère ! Et elle lui avait même promis de lui léguer un de ses esprits quand elle serait plus grande ! Pourtant, aucune clé de maman n'était cassée.

Naru-Naru ramassa l'objet, l'observa. Il ne restait plus que la tige et l'emblème. Un symbole qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Han mon dieu ! Naru ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

L'enfant lacha la clé sous la surprise et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules alors que sa mère découvrait le désastre.

« Tu tiens vraiment beaucoup trop de ton père. »

Lucy fronçait les sourcils en observant le désordre. C'était véritablement une catastrophe. Quand cette enfant commencerait des missions, nulles doutes que Luxus recevrait plusieurs plaintes à l'encontre de Fairy Tail pour destruction de bâtiments.

Pourtant quand la blonde posa ses yeux sur la clé, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu as trouvé Aquarius …

- Aquarius ? »

Les mots étaient hésitants. C'était la première fois que la petite aux cheveux roses prononçait ce mot. Aquarius. Lucy s'agenouilla et ramassa l'écrin ainsi que la clé avant de sourire tendrement à Naru.

« Cette clé, mon étoile, est celle d'une amie qui m'est très chère. Que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Une amie ?

- Oui. Une amie. Ma _nakama_. Tu sais, elle me manque terriblement parfois. »

Un voile de tristesse se posa sur le visage de la blonde qui caressait du bout des doigts la clé brisée. C'était loin. Un souvenir douloureux.

_« Je t'aime Aquarius ! »_

Lucy serra l'enfant contre son sein. Elle ne comprenait pas encore. L'enfant était trop jeune et Lucy espérait du fond de son être que jamais sa fille n'aurait à subir une telle souffrance.

Naru regardait sa mère. Elle regardait le dos de cette puissante mage qui lui avait fait cadeau d'une clé d'or. Son premier véritable allié, son protecteur, son ami. La rose serra la clé de ses deux mains. Elle ne comprenait pas encore vraiment, elle était encore trop jeune. Même à dix ans, elle ne comprenait pas totalement.

Tout ce que Naru savait c'était que cette Aquarius comptait pour sa mère.

Et qu'elle souhaitait la même relation avec son esprit céleste.


	6. Meet Disney

**Me revoici, cette fois avec un chapitre "officiel". **

**Chapitre qui m'a donné bien du fil à retordre, je pense que cela se sent d'ailleurs dans la qualité. Désolée ;o; !**

**Mais passons au plus important, les remerciement. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier _EnnuiMortel_ non seulement d'avoir donné une chance à cette fic, d'avoir commenté, mais aussi d'être devenue ma Beta Readeuse. De ce fait si vous remarquez l'absence de vilaines fautes, c'est grâce à elle ! On lui fait un gros poutou pour ça. Et sinon, toujours au rendez-vous, _Lunara-chan_ ! **

**Mais nous avons aussi un grand retour de _Jujulamiss_ et de _GreyFullbuster2a_ que je remercie chaleureusement ! Prenez une chaise les filles et installez vous confortablement, vous m'aviez manqué ! _Loupiote54_ et _Holiday_, elles, deviennent des habituées dont les commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir (et on souhaite de bonne vacance à Holiday O/). **

**Nous accueillons aussi dans notre humble demeures deux petites nouvelles : _Lula's Lullaby_ qui va certainement lire les petites intro maintenant et _LaFaucheuse01_ ! J'espère que vous resterez dans notre humble auberge jeunes demoiselles.**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à votre enfance ! Et comme certaines ont commencé à vouloir Nexus, il a pris la place de Lame dans ce chapitre. Cela me permet de commencer à l'introduire ! D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de vous faire jouer ! Voici le jeu : _si vous devinez pourquoi Mulan est le film préféré de Igneel et Le Roi Lion pour Naru, vous aurez le choix du thème et du personnage pour un des prochains chapitres à paraître_ !**

**Voilà voilà ! J'en ai fini ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

><p>Natsu n'avait pas connu les Disney, à l'inverse de Lucy qui les avait vu, revu et encore vu tout au long de son enfance.<p>

Quand Igneel vint au monde, Natsu se chargea personnellement de sa chambre. Et quoiqu'on en dise, quand le Dragon de Feu était motivé, il pouvait faire des miracles. Lucy n'en était que plus amoureuse, rendant son époux fier comme un coq. La chambre était harmonieuse et tout à fait charmante, un vrai petit cocon pour le petit garçon.

Bien que certains détails étaient encore à revoir … Car oui, Lucy était persuadée que mettre dans un cadre le préservatif non utilisé le jour de la conception du petit garçon, et l'accrocher au mur était une mauvaise idée. Et que non, la chambre du bébé n'était pas trop froide, que vingt-cinq degrés c'était déjà bien assez chaud comme ça.

Une fois ces quelques détails passés, Natsu ne pouvait plus se passer de son fils. La chaire de sa chaire, le sang de son sang. _Son bébé dragon_. Et quelle belle victoire ! Le mage de feu avait réussi à convaincre la blonde de le nommer selon son propre père, si ce n'était pas merveilleux ? Le garçon ne pourrait qu'en être fier plus tard !

_S'il savait_.

Et quand la nuit tombait, que Lucy dormait profondément, que Happy était rentré chez lui – s'il était trop en retard, Sharuru ne le laissait plus entrer – et qu'Igneel était couché, le Rosé sortait doucement de la chambre conjugale. Et tout le monde le disait incapable de discrétion ? _Tch ce n'était pas eux qui devaient supporter les hurlements combinés de son fils et de __**sa femme**__ si jamais le bébé venait à être réveillé_ !

Et avec la même attitude, doucement, lentement, il se penchait au-dessus du lit et admirait en silence le petit être chauve dans sa grenouillère, serrant comme un bien heureux sa peluche dr-

« LUCYYYYYYYYY ! »

La jeune blonde arriva en trombe dans la chambre, paniquée, alors que son tendre nourrisson se mettait à hurler à pleins poumons.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est Iggy ? Il va bien ? Oh mon dieu tout est de ma faute !

- Non non il est là. Mais Luce, nous avons un immense problème. Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? »

Le « ça » en question était une peluche que Natsu tenait du bout des doigts. Non mais vraiment … Qui avait remplacé ce fier dragon en peluche qu'il avait mis trois jours à dégoter pour … cette chose !

Lucy regarda son époux, dépitée. A cet instant précis, la blonde se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait épousé. La constellationiste lâcha un long soupir avant de retourner dans sa chambre en trainant les pieds.

« Ce n'est qu'un Donald. Recouche le s'il te plait …Demain je te présenterai Disney. »

Disney ? Qui était donc cet énergumène qui éloignait son tout petit, son adorable bambin, de la voie des dragons ?

Aujourd'hui encore, quand Natsu voit ses deux enfants devant le Lacrima géant du salon en train de visionner ces films, l'adulte se met à grimacer violement et est obligé de demander asile chez Happy au risque d'exploser ledit Lacrima. _Et Lucy deviendrait son pire cauchemar_.

Mais tout de même ! Pourquoi son fils préférait-il_ Mulan_ à son grand père ? Et pourquoi, par Mavis, pourquoi Naru vouait un culte au _Roi Lion _? Elle avait déjà des chats qui parlaient à disposition ! Non vraiment, Natsu n'y comprenait rien.

ooooooooooooooo

Gray était un homme patient. Du moins, il tentait de l'être.

Et grâce au ciel, son fils fut presque aussi taciturne que lui. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas de la sœur de ce dernier. Avoir des jumeaux avait été une grande fierté. Aujourd'hui encore, Gray se sentait rempli d'un amour paternel sans comparaison à la vue de ces deux adolescents souriants et pleins de vie … Mais parfois, avoir une fille, c'était compliqué.

Outre la période menstruelle dont il reniait totalement l'existence, les garçons qu'il devait régulièrement terroriser pour protéger l'honneur de sa princesse, sa carte bancaire qu'il devait cacher dans divers endroits en période de solde … Et bien Gray Fullbuster devait aussi supporter la crise « Disney ».

Pourquoi, par Mavis, pourquoi toutes les filles connaissaient toutes les chansons de Disney ? Elle avait retenu par cœur Superfragili … Enfin cette chanson immonde de _Mary Poppins_ plus rapidement que la création d'une rose des glaces. Non ! Plus rapidement que la bonne posture à avoir ! Ce n'était pas un drame ça ?

Le pire de tout ? C'est que maintenant, il avait le droit à une nouvelle crise Disney, beaucoup plus importante que les précédentes ! Pourquoi ?

Parce que Walt Disney de la guilde Picture'sMovie avait eu l'heureuse idée d'adapter le conte de Andersen … _La Reine des Neiges_ ! Et que sa princesse soit âgée de quinze ans n'avait absolument rien changé au problème. Non monsieur !

« LIBEREE ! DELIVREE ! JE NE MENTIRAI PLUS JAMAIS ! LIBEREE ! DELIVREEEE ! C'EST DECIDE JE M'EN VAIIIS »

Généralement, alors que Cielle chantait à tue tête sur les tables de la guilde tel Gajeel tentant de faire adopter le Shoobydoo bop, Sky commençait à rédiger un document écrit dans lequel il reniait ses liens de parentés avec sa famille, et Igneel se mettait debout sur une table à proximité.

« OUI BAH JUSTEMENT CASSE TOI ET FERME LAAAAA STUPIDE HOBBIT JOUFFLU ! »

Mauvaise référence dans le mauvais thème ? Qu'importe ! Mais plus important, c'était surtout à ce moment précis que Luxus posait son regard glacial sur sa personne, que _Juvia avait soudainement quelque chose_ à faire et que Gajeel prenait sa guitare.

Il devait calmer la situation. C'était son rôle de père.

Est-ce que Macao avait laissé Romeo être pris dans une bataille ? Non. Enfin, Gray ne doutait pas des compétences de sa fille ! _Loin de là_. Néanmoins …

« Cielle, viens là, Princesse des Glaces. On va aller s'entraîner un peu. Que la princesse devienne Reine … »

Prendre sa fille par les sentiments, c'était facile. La voir s'illuminer et lui sauter dans les bras pour le trainer, c'était un délice. L'entendre fredonner, heureuse comme jamais, avec impatience, c'était le paradis.

Pourvu que Cielle n'aime que lui pour toujours.

ooooooooooooooo

Disney, c'était sacré. On ne touche pas à Disney chez les Redfox.

Leurs premiers livres furent des Disney, leurs films furent des Disney, leur première leçon de musique fut sur du Disney et leurs baby sitters étaient des films Disney.

Bien entendu, Gajeel nierait avec une grande ferveur son affection pour toutes ces « _niaiseries bonnes pour les gonzesses_ » … Et pourtant. La famille Redfox, des parents aux chats, aimait Disney. En fait, ils aimaient surtout un Disney.

_La Belle et la Bête_.

Oh bien sûr, Metalicana et Gale affirmeront aimer des Disney tel que _Tarzan_ ou encore _Toy's Story_. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas avouer leur adoration sans fin pour ce Disney qui leur rappelait tellement l'histoire d'amour entre leurs parents ! Un peu d'honneur que diable !

Mais c'était ainsi.

Une fois par mois environ, Gajeel allait au lacrima-vidéo club. Une fois par mois, Levy acceptait de commander des pizzas, une fois par mois Erin mettait une chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre à cœur, une fois par mois Metalicana s'installait dans le canapé à côté de sa mère et se pelotonnait contre elle sans avoir honte de ce que pourraient penser les autres, une fois par mois, Gale retrouvait le chemin des genoux de Gajeel.

Et cette unique fois dans le mois, ils regardaient ce Disney, en famille, en souriant.

Mais bien entendu, jamais ils n'avoueraient quoique ce soit, même sous la torture.

ooooooooooooooo

Nexus n'avait pas regardé de Disney depuis onze ans.

Non pas qu'il ne portait plus d'affection pour les créations de monsieur Disney, mais le brun préférait laisser ces bons souvenirs d'enfance avec le passé. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas rare qu'il accompagne Erin ou Loumia au cinéma voir un film de ces studios, mais jamais dans le privé.

Il préférait se souvenir des longs ronchonnements de son père quand sa mère le disputait à ce propos. Luxus n'aimait pas réellement l'idée « _d'abrutir son fils_ » devant un film d'animation à la morale bancale. C'était fou comme Cana savait le faire changer d'avis.

Pourtant, Nexus n'arrivait plus à discerner correctement les films. Certains détails disparaissaient au fil des années et si à une époque il aurait pu accompagner en cœur Cielle, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir en mater un avec nous ? T'as p'tete vingt-deux ans mais ça fait jamais de mal »

Et toujours il déclinait poliment, en souriant avant de se rendre au bar où Eldeweis tenterait d'aider sa mère. La verte le regarderait d'un air courroucé avant de lui donner une tape sur la tête.

« Tu as le droit d'y retourner.

- Hum je sais. Peut-être une autre fois. »

Cette fois qui ne viendrait jamais. Il préférait laisser les Disney au passé. A ce passé où il était assis dans le canapé du salon, vautré contre père dont le bras serait autour des épaules de sa mère. A ce passé où il admirait Jim Hawkins, voguant sur cette mer d'étoile. A ce passé où il s'endormait paisiblement contre son père et où sa mère le portait jusqu'à sa chambre.

A ce passé où ils étaient encore trois.


	7. Meet the Strong Boy

**Mon dieu. Je crois que je n'ai jamais écris un chapitre aussi rapidement.**

**_Hum._ J'avais peut-être dis que je vous le publierai Vendredi, _hum_, c'est probable. Mais l'envie de vous faire partager ce chapitre-ci fut plus forte que tout ! Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que se sera quand je posterai pas pendant trois semaines ... Vous allez penser que je suis morte ;w; ! **

**Bon blague à part ! Tout d'abord un grand merci global, que dis-je, UN IMMENSE ! J'ai dépassé les 1200 views alors je sais peut-être que ce n'est rien mais quand j'ai vu ça ce matin en me levant, j'étais en mode "ça y est je veux épouser cette fanbase". _Donc merci, vraiment merci de venir cliquer sur cette fic et de me lire. Cela me fait chaud au coeur._**

**Encore une fois, un remerciement tout particulier pour _EnnuiMortel_ qui m'a posté une longue review malgré avoir déjà lu une fois en corrigeant mon texte mais aussi pour avoir corrigé à nouveau ce petit chapitre ! Vive les béta readers, ça rend la vie des lecteurs plus gai !**

**Comme toujours, première à reviewer, plus rapide que son ombre, celle qui est déjà bien installée au bar et qui refuse de s'en déloger - pour mon plus grand plaisir - j'ai nommé _Lunara-chan_ ! Encore un peu et on baptisera une boisson à son nom. On note aussi la présence de _GreyFullbuster2a_ et de _FairyTail-OS_ qui nous fait son grand retour de vacance (ça s'est bien passé ?) à la table des clients réguliers, une choppe à la main ! De même que _Loupiote54_, _Lula's Lullaby_ et _LaFaucheuse01_ ont l'air bien décidé de rester dans notre auberge, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit n'hésitez pas ! Et enfin nous accueillons une petite nouvelle avec grand plaisir, _Yurippe-chan_, que j'invite à s'asseoir parmi nous pour prendre du bon temps !**

**A tous ces reviewers, merci du fond du coeur !**

**Pour mon petit jeu, Naru fut découverte par _EnnuiMortel._ Il reste donc Igneel à trouver ! Bonne chance à vous si le coeur vous en dit de chercher encore o/ !**

**La raison était : Loki est, en plus d'être le leader des esprits zodiacales, un lion. De ce fait on peut en conclure qu'il s'agit de son premier esprit céleste, d'où son attachement à ce disney ! Voilà !**

**Ce chapitre subit un virement à 380 vis à vis du ton, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Si ce peut vous aider, j'ai aussi abusé encore et encore de _Shukumei_ du premier OST de Fairy Tail.**

**Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

**PS : j'aime le Laxana. J'adore Cana. Il fallait que je vous le dise.**

* * *

><p>« C'est devenu quelqu'un de bien et de confiance. Il ira loin, grâce à toi Luxus. »<p>

La voix de Mavis flottait à ses côtés alors que le maitre de guilde regardait un jeune homme de seize ans, torse nu, blessé, épuisé moralement et physiquement, son index levé haut vers le ciel.

Si haut. Si grand.

Les larmes ruisselaient, noyaient les joues encore juvéniles de ce garçon. Et il hurla. Hurla à s'en éclater les poumons.

Luxus et Cana n'avaient jamais souhaité se marier. A quoi bon ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un vulgaire bout de papier pour vivre ensemble et construire quelque chose sur des bases solides. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature, non, ils laissaient le mariage et toutes ces frivolités à Juvia et Gray. A quoi bon se marier si ce n'est que pour mettre son nom sur un vulgaire bout de papier quand Cana – comme n'importe quelle femme – pouvait dormir contre le torse de son amant ?

Ils s'aimaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire. Ils se disputaient, mais se réconciliaient toujours après.

Pas besoin de mots. Seuls les actes importaient pour ces deux êtres.

Un jour Cana tomba enceinte. Cela devait arriver, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Pourtant, on questionna le couple : allaient-ils vraiment garder l'enfant ? La réponse fut unanime.

« Oui. »

Makarov et Gildartz crurent mourir de bonheur. Mais le plus dur restait à venir.

Cana avait beau désirer ce petit être du plus profond de son âme, ne plus boire une goutte d'alcool était certainement l'épreuve la plus dure au monde. Sans oublier la présence envahissante de Gildartz qui tenait à être là à chaque instant de la grossesse de sa petite fille chérie, empiétant par la même occasion sur la vie intime du couple. Seules les crises de rages de la brune arrivaient à chasser le grand père invasif.

Et quand Cana se calmait enfin, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Irrémédiablement elle se mettait à trembler, à douter et se recroquevillait sur elle tel une enfant apeurée. Ni elle ni Luxus n'avaient eu l'occasion d'avoir un excellent exemple de parentalité. Sa mère était morte jeune et ne parlons pas de Gildartz qui ignorait tout de leur lien avant l'an X784. Quant à Luxus, ses parents s'étaient tous les deux dressés contre Fairy Tail. _Contre leur famille_.

Cana avait peur.

Peur d'échouer, peur d'être une mauvaise mère. L'alcool lui semblait tellement attrayant dans ces instants de doutes.

Mais Cana n'était pas toujours seule. Quand elle s'agenouillait au sol, des bras venaient la serrer. Doucement, mais avec force. Les bras de Luxus, ces bras qui dorénavant portaient le poids de la guilde, de leur famille. Il avait peur, lui aussi. Souvent.

« Tu crois qu'on a fait le bon choix ?

- Tu l'as voulu, tu assumes.

- Ferme là donc … C'pas toi qui le porte, ça se voit. Deviens un éléphant et on en reparle. »

Pourtant Luxus souriait contre sa nuque, doucement. Et Cana voyait un sourire fleurir sur son visage humide. _Ils l'avaient voulu, ils allaient assumer_. Et la mage des cartes se releva, alors qu'une imposante main restait contre son ventre.

C'était leur enfant. Leur bébé.

Et quand Makarov vint à disparaitre de ce monde, cela n'entacha en rien leur détermination. Cet enfant viendrait au monde, il serait éduqué selon les principes de cet homme. Il porterait son nom. Ainsi, le vieux bougre ne serait jamais réellement mort.

C'était ce que se répétait Luxus en observant le linge se mouvoir dans les bras d'une Cana exténuée. Des râles d'enfant. _Des râles de nouveau-né_. De _son_ nouveau-né. Cana le remarqua enfin. Souriante, mesquine, elle pencha légèrement ses bras pour laisser au blond l'occasion d'admirer le poupon.

« Tu vois. Je te l'avais bien dis … Touffe brune. Il tient de moi ! »

Une étreinte chaude, protectrice et inattendue lui répondit. La brune allait protester, lui faisant remarquer qu'il allait écraser leur pauvre petit bébé, seulement les légers tremblements de son compagnon l'en dissuadèrent. Elle se concentra sur la froideur soudaine des perles salées dans son cou, un sourire tendre aux lèvres alors que sa main se posait sur la tête du nouveau père.

« Ouais. Je te laisse cette victoire. »

La famille de Fairy Tail s'était à nouveau agrandie, accueillant ce petit bout d'être humain. Une famille qui aurait sans aucun doute hâte d'accueillir l'enfant.

« Oye Luxus ! Boua ! Qu'il est laid !

- Natsu ! Ca ne se dit pas ! Il vient de naitre c'est normal qu'il soit bleu !

- Alors alors alors? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Oh est-ce que je pourrais le porter ?

- Regardez Maitre Gray ! Juvia en veut un aussi !

-J uvia ce n'est pas un jouet !

- Kya ! Juvia voudrait tellement avoir des scènes érotiques dans un lit avec maitre Grayyy !

- Regarde Gajeel comme elle est mignonne … J'aimerais beaucoup avoir une petite fille moi aussi !

- Hum ou-QUOI ? »

Porlyusica jeta soudainement les nouveaux arrivants avec perte et fracas, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier si elle ne faisait de mal à personne. Sa technique du balai était véritablement redoutable.

« Du vent bande d'humains puants ! La mère a besoin de repos ! Que je vous y reprenne à revenir en meute ! »

Luxus daigna enfin poser un regard sur les membres de FairyTail, tous plus terrorisés les uns que les autres avant de leur accorder un sourire. Un sourire franc.

_Ils étaient sa famille aussi_.

« C'est un garçon. Makarov. »

Makarov. _Makarov Dreiyar_.

Nexus.

Au fil des années, sans que personne ne le remarque, plus personne n'appela l'enfant Makarov. Peut-être était-ce la ressemblance avec son père malgré ses cheveux bruns ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il était un connecteur commun à Fairy Tail ? Ce gamin que l'on voyait arriver en courant à la guilde, suivi de ses parents. Nexus devint un mage de foudre, un futur Dragon Slayer quatrième génération.

Un Slayer élevé par un Slayer.

Nexus était, au même titre qu'Asuka, l'un des enfants chéris de la guilde. Il vit naitre ses camarades, il joua avec eux. Il progressa avec eux. Pour certains, il devint un modèle. Dans la continuité de ses parents. C'était un garçon heureux. Nexus était le fils de Luxus Dreiyar et de Cana Alberona. Et il n'y avait rien au monde qui ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que de rentrer chez lui, en tenant la main de ses deux parents.

Il les admirait. Deux rangs S ! Il désirait tellement faire ses preuves.

Quand il atteint ses onze ans, le petit brun fut fier comme un coq. Il partait enfin faire sa première mission en solo.

« Vous serez là à mon retour ? »

Les parents se regardent, s'échangent un sourire entendeur et fixent leur chère progéniture. Cana se penche en avant, les mains sur les hanches.

« Maman va aller faire une mission avec Juvia. Mais t'inquiète pas Nex', je serai rentrée avant que tu ne rentres. Et pour célébrer cette mission, on boira une bière ensemble !

- Cana ! »

Devant ses yeux, Nexus avait sa famille. Ils étaient trois. Non, ils étaient bien plus que cela … Il avait Fairy Tail. Une dernière étreinte, la dernière. Le corps de sa mère était chaud, ses cheveux lui frôlaient le visage.

_Quelle sensation cela faisait-il ? La texture des cheveux de sa mère contre sa peau, comment était-ce ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient secs ? Ou au contraire très doux ? Amèrement le jeune homme serrait les poings, les sourcils froncés en se rendant compte que les souvenirs s'évaporaient au loin. Bientôt le son de son rire qui envahissait leur maison ne fut qu'un lointain écho. Un putain d'écho. _

Quand Nexus rentra de cette mission, le sourire aux lèvres, il retrouva la guilde en deuil. Il ne perdit pas son sourire. Quand son père fit l'office et que tous les doigts se levèrent devant la tombe de la malheureuse, il continua de sourire, les bras le long du corps.

Luxus n'avait pas voulu se marier. Ni Cana d'ailleurs. Pourtant, en voyant le nom d'Alberona sur la pierre froide, le maitre de guilde se haït. _Alberona_. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, avec leur fils, n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle était Cana Alberona. Il souhaita de toute son âme l'avoir épousée.

Nexus ne perdit pas son sourire. Pas une seule fois. C'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Certaines guildes médisantes firent courir le bruit que la jeune femme ne méritait pas son rang S, qu'elle n'était qu'une ivrogne qui avait obtenu son titre en couchant avec le maitre de guilde.

Luxus serrait les dents. Nexus avançait, les mains dans les poches en souriant.

Ils avançaient.

Nexus obtint son rang S à seize ans. La même année il demanda à son père de participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques, à nouveau organisés par le royaume de Fiore.

Cette année-là, Makarov « Nexus » Dreiyar-Alberona s'opposa à toutes les guildes ayant médit sur la défunte. Cette année-là, la foudre s'abattit au milieu des larmes. Nexus avait arrêté de sourire.

Edelweiss s'avançait vers lui avant de le serrer, passant ses bras autour de son torse et posant sa tête contre ses omoplates. Son souffle était erratique, les sanglots violents. Et pourtant, son doigt restait vers le haut, irrémédiablement.

« Elle n'était pas une ivrogne. Elle était forte. Elle était gentille ! Elle méritait son rang ! »

La verte fixait le sol, les yeux entrouverts. Ses propres larmes rejoignirent celles du blessé.

« Non. Tante Cana était merveilleuse. »

_Et elle t'aimait_.

Luxus se frotta les yeux lentement. Est-ce qu'elle regardait ? Est-ce qu'elle était fière ? Mavis sourit en fixant l'arène.

« Elle ne peut pas être plus fière qu'à cet instant. Tu es un bon père Luxus. »

Fairy Tail venait de finir un deuil. Nexus se rendit sur cette tombe qu'il avait évitée. Longtemps. Toutes les semaines. Et comme un rituel, il déposait une bouteille d'alcool et une fleur sur la tombe avant de s'asseoir par terre en tailleur. Son sourire serait doux. Et il lui racontait sa dernière mission en date comme si elle était en face de lui.

Les années passent. Les souvenirs s'effritent.

La texture, la voix, le rire. Le temps pouvait bien lui ôter tout ça. Ses sentiments resteraient intacts.

Alors, comme chaque semaine, Nexus se remettrait debout. Comme chaque semaine il s'en irait et au bout de trois pas se stopperait.

Et presque religieusement il tournerait la tête vers la tombe de pierre avant de sourire. _Son sourire_. Le sourire de Cana.

« Au fait la vioque … Je t'aime ! »

_A la semaine prochaine_.


	8. Meet their Daily Life

**Hello ! Et non et non je ne suis pas encore morte !**

**... Pardon ! J'ai du m'absenter pour cause de vacance (j'ai cramé, c'était triste ;w;) et je n'ai prévenu personne ! Ah mes amours ! Vous avez du croire que je vous avez renié ou pire ! Qu'un brontosaure m'avait maché jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Mais non ! Je suis de retour !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser ce chapitre ne dispose pas d'une correction approfondi vu que ma Beta est en vacance. Donc je lui fais d'énorme bisou même si elle n'est pas là. **

**Et ... Mon dieu ! L'auberge ! Vous avez du vous sentir bien triste sans votre boisson hebdomadaire ! Mea culpa ! C'est ma tournée générale ! Remercions donc nos pensionnaires qui ont pris des chambres définitives dans mon petit commerce ! Lunara-chan ! J'espère que le lit à plume te plait ? Sinon tu peux aussi prendre une peluche Nexus, tu as le droit. GreyFullbuster2a, ne t'inquiète pas, ta poupée Gray t'attend dans ta chambre. Ah FairyTail-OS ! La Faucheuse01, ravie de vous revoir. Votre table vous attend et vous avez de la chance mon larbin-assistant vient d'y mettre des fleurs. Je vous en prie c'était un plaisir de vous retrouver pour le précédent chapitre ! Jujulamiss, pour cette double consommation je t'offre un séjour gratuit à l'auberge. C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir parmi nous. EnnuiMortel, quand tu passeras par là, saches que mes pensées t'accompagnent ! Lula's Lullaby, viens, je vais t'offrir un remontant mais ... Oh ! Une petite nouvelle qui était timide ! Entre entre ! C'est un plaisir de te choyer parmi mes lecteurs/clients ! Prends une table une consommation ...**

**Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! C'est un petit ensemble de scenettes que j'ai écrite en vacance, rien de bien folichon mais je voulais vous le faire partager. Désolée pour la présentation immonde aussi mais ff semble entrer en révolution.**

**Ah oui ! Je prépare un chapitre interactif ! Surveillez l'entête èwé !**

* * *

><p><strong>Fer ou Faire ?<strong>

C'était un petit détail, un minuscule petit détail, et pourtant ce petit détail insignifiant avait fait trembler la maison Redfox durant bien des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'un cessé le feu soit signé d'un commun accord. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, le souvenir cet évènement réussi à déterrer le temps d'une dispute la hache de guerre.

Le premier mot d'Erin fut papa. Une injustice selon Levy ! Après tout, Gajeel c'était presque approprié l'enfant prématuré à sa naissance, ne lui laissant guère le temps de pouponner sa poupée comme elle le souhaitait. Mais l'argument n'était pas valide aux yeux du jury qui était composé de Luxus Dreiyar et de son jeune fils.

Le premier mot de Charlie, aka « Gale », fut maman. Une infamie pour Gajeel qui soulignait qu'il avait été absent le jour de la naissance de son fils à cause d'une mission que le grand maitre de notre jury lui avait imposé. Rejeté aussi. Il avait bien dix mois pour se rattrapé de quelques jours loupés.

Il ne restait donc plus que Metalicana, second enfant, pour départager le couple. Si seulement cela avait été possible.

« Je te dis qu'il a dit fer !

-Non ! Faire ! C'est le verbe ! Donc un produit littéraire !

-RAH ! Comme s'il avait dit ça ! Mon fils a dit le mot Fer ! Fer comme son père ! »

Et assis sur le canapé, la petite poupette regardait son frère passait de bras en bras. Cinéma qui n'a guère changé au fil des ans.

Si seulement cet abruti pouvait se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait dire.

OOO

**Ecole**

Luxus Dreiyar devenait l'ennemi numéro un de notre nouvelle génération quand arrivait l'été. Tout ceux âgé de moins de dix-huit ans se regroupait au sous-sol, à côté de la montagne de livres que personne n'osa jamais rangé de peur de se froisser un muscle, pour comploter sur la chute de ce tyran blond et malveillant. Si certains mages de Fairy Tail se préparaient à passer l'examen de rang S, d'autre se préparaient à passer des examens scolaires !

Tout avait commencé il y a de ça quelque années … Excédés par les lettres de reproches qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau, le maitre de guilde cherchait un moyen comme un autre de faire payer à ces « morveux indisciplinés à la con » son mécontentement sans avoir à subir « sos enfant maltraité ». C'était qu'il était peu patient, sans oublié que ce n'était pas réellement le genre de notre grincheux national de faire encore et encore des lettres d'excuses et de gérer les jérémiades du conseil. Soit ! Il avait trouvé la solution !

Dans l'un de ses tiroirs se trouvait une lettre d'une institutrice indignée, s'insurgeant sur la déscolarisation des jeunes de Fairy Tail. Il était vrai que pour les trois quarts, les enfants avaient abandonné l'école à l'âge de douze ans et avaient appris la magie avec leur parents, donc pas d'école de magie non plus. Il décida donc d'imposer à cette marmaille – avec une joie non dissimulé – des examens à chaque début d'été correspondant à leur niveau d'étude.

Chez les Dragneel, ce fut la fin du monde. Igneel n'avait jamais été bon à l'école primaire. Alors quand les contrôles de math pointaient le bout de son nez, il se sentait soudainement défaillir. Heureusement, le sport relevait un peu la moyenne de ses examens. Le sport et l'art plastique. Bien entendu, Naru n'avait pas à subir cette pression n'étant pas concernée … Mais voir son frère souffrir autant la décida à suivre régulièrement les programmes scolaires.

Quand même, même si Natsu se moquait pas mal des résultats, Lucy pouvait se montrer terrifiante quand il osait ramener une note inférieure à la moyenne.

Simon se tournait généralement vers son père quand venait le temps des révisions intensives. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Lame ou sa mère, mais son frère ainé avait été une véritable catastrophe lors de ces fameux examens. Non vraiment, son père restait la solution la plus sûr.

Chez les Fullbuster, on ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Sky. Il était un très bon élève et laissait ses petits camarades copier sans vergogne sur lui en cas de besoin. Par contre, Cielle n'était bonne qu'en rédaction. Et encore, celle qui portait sur l'amour. Elle avait eu énormément de chance que l'examen de l'an dernier soit porté sur un chevalier en armure.

Chez Wendy et Romeo, on optait pour la solution la plus simple. Galaté était envoyée en pension pendant un mois chez les Redfox et on préparait psychologiquement Maka à subir les mêmes sévices l'année qui allait suivre.

Car oui messieurs dames ! Les Redfox étaient de loin les meilleurs élèves de cette génération. Même Metalicana, si ce n'était pas un comble.

Cette année-là, Pixie – la sœur ainée de Fai – avait refusé de se joindre au complot pour descendre l'abominable homme blond à la cicatrice. Elle était à un an de finir avec ces tortures, il était hors de question que Luxus lui remette une année sur le dos comme punition.

Non vraiment. Cette histoire d'examen ça ne pouvait plus duré !

Nexus les regardait, du haut de l'escalier, une Edelweiss morte de rire à ses côtés.

« -Non mais je te jure … regarde les. Comme si mettre du piment dans la nourriture de mon père allait changer quoique ce soit.

-Oh allez. C'est amusant. Rappelle-toi quand c'était nous à leur place. »

Oui. Non. Nexus ne voulait pas se rappeler.

OOO

**Problème de fille**

Gray Fullbuster aimait ses enfants. Terriblement. Et s'il en avait eu l'occasion, sans doute qu'il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec eux. Spécialement avec Cielle, sa petite princesse dans sa jolie robe blanche et ses pantouffles de cristal et … Oui. Natsu avait peut-être raison. Il faisait peut-être un peu de favoritisme entre ses enfants, et penser à ce détail m'était toujours Gray de mauvaise humeur. Il aimait Sky ! Il était un petit rayon de soleil ! Mais il avait beaucoup moins d'affinité avec lui. Si ce n'est la nudité.

Gray voulait mourir dans un trou à rat pour échapper à cette malédiction ! Ah pourquoi sa petite princesse était-elle si mignonne ? Il les aimait autant l'un que l'autre ! Ce n'était donc pas du favoritisme et–

« Papa … »

La petite voix d'une Cielle de neuf ans le retira de sa contemplation de concombre à peine coupé et il se retourna vers elle, alarmé. Etait-ce des sanglots qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de sa précieuse enfant ? Qui donc était le fourbe qui avait osé ? Le cracheur de feu miniature ? L'insupportable peste d'acier ? L'une des filles hystérique de cet idiot d'Elfman ? Qui ? Il se promettait de le geler.

« Sissi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, viens me voir.

-Je saigne papa. »

Oh. Le jeune père souleva sa fille et l'installa sur la table pour l'inspecter mais il ne voyait absolument rien pouvant correspondre à une blessure. Gray fronça le nez.

« Ou ça ? »

La petite eut une grosse montée de larme alors que son visage s'empourprait. Non vraiment cela n'aidait pas Gray qu'elle se taise ainsi ! Si sa fille était blessée, il devait la soigner. La petite créature se mit à se dandiner et le regard de Gray s'abaissa.

Non.

Quand même pas si tôt.

Sa petite fille.

Non.

Gray Fullbuster était pale de nature, c'était un fait. Il était un cachet d'aspirine bien blanc et bien sec. Mais à cet instant précis, il prit les couleurs d'un quelconque cadavre. Il voulut appeler Juvia à l'aide !

Les trucs de filles. Ces trucs-là ! Ce n'était clairement pas son domaine ! Et alors qu'il commençait à hyper ventiler, un petit Gray miniature vint prendre Cielle par la main.

« Viens. On va voir tante Wendy, elle habite dans le quartier. »

Sky. Son fils. Son héros.


End file.
